Estrellas fugaces
by YossiChann
Summary: Durante 13 días, 13 estrellas fugaces osaron cruzar el firmamento sin pudor, ni permiso. Sólo contaban con la necesidad de ser vistas y eso les bastó. En su luz, se vieron reflejadas 13 historias, que sólo verdaderos espectadores alcanzaron a percibir, siendo narradas una a una en vísperas navideñas. BNHA y sus personajes son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.
1. Estrella Uno

**Situación:** Comprar un obsequio.

 **Personajes:** Bubble Girl, Sir Nighteye y Mirio Togata/Lemillion.

_

La duda la recorría y el pudor se le plasmaba en el rostro. Sujetaba dudosa la caja que llevaba en manos, algo pesada, muy frágil, pero valiosa. Miró un momento el gran moño violeta que sobresalía, lo acarició un poco, previniendo a toda costa el deshacerlo, puesto que volver a formarlo sería un reto que no deseaba tomar.

El segundero del reloj resonaba en el corredor, buscando en sus propias palabras reunir valor suficiente para decidirse a entrar a esa oficina, plantarle cara a su jefe y entregarle el obsequio. Pero la simple idea le acaloraba las mejillas y aceleraba su corazón del miedo.

«¿Le gustará? —se decía—, ¿se enojará?»

Los segundos transcurrían, los minutos no se hacían esperar, y ella seguía sin poder entrar. Comenzaba a pensar que aquello había sido una mala idea. Estaba considerado el simplemente irse, con todo y la caja y fingir que nada había pasado.

—Bubble Girl —la afable voz de Mirio Togata logró detenerla, haciendo que tímidamente girara a verlo.

—M-Mirio, pensé que habías ido a casa ya.

—Voy para allá, de hecho —se llevó su mochila a la espalda para después acercarse a ella—. ¿Es para Sir? —apuntó al obsequio.

—Ah, este… Sí, sí lo es. Pero no creo que sea buena idea dárselo ahora, debe estar ocupado.

Togata se llevó una mano al mentón, mientras afirmaba con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, como si meditara algo, y luego chasqueó los dedos y le sonrió.

—Tú no quieres entregárselo. ¿No es así?

—Ah… Sí —suspiró rendida. Eran vanos los intentos por mentirle a ese chico tan inteligente, lo sabía por experiencia.

—¿Por qué no quieres entregárselo?

—Pues… no creo que le guste. Es decir, demoré mucho en comprarlo, pero ahora creo que no fue una buena idea después de todo.

Y era verdad, desde que el primer copo de nieve había aterrizado, precisamente en la cúspide de su nariz, se dijo que pronto el invierno pronto llegaría. En ese instante la voz de su jefe le había llamado, haciendo que volteara a ver su rostro y sólo una apalabra se presentó dentro de su cabeza: regalo. Ella quería comprarle un regalo. No obstante, saber qué le regalaría era el reto, puesto que Sir Nighteye era un hombre bastante frívolo y solitario. Tratar de asomar su cabeza a los pensamientos turbios de esa persona, era como tratar de descifrar la salida de un laberinto. Totalmente complicado, pero en ciertos aspectos predecibles.

Cuando Bubble Girl trataba de poner el nombre de Nighteye, en la misma oración que "objeto material", sólo saltaba a su cabeza el nombre de otro héroe: All Might. Apenas entraba al despacho de Sir Nighteye, e inmediatamente podía encontrar mercancía del símbolo de la paz. Cuando pensaba en temas de conversación que le parecieran cómodo a su jefe, All Might saltaba a su mente exclamando: habla de nuestro tiempo trabajando juntos.

Pero ella no quería regalarle algo que le recordara a otra persona, ella quería darle algo, que cuando lo viera sonriera al pensar en ella, en su compañera de trabajo, en la chica que le admiraba incondicionalmente. Entonces comenzó a recordarse a sí misma, caminando dudosa por los pasillos de las numerosas tiendas departamentales, buscando y rebuscando el obsequio ideal. Hasta que finalmente lo encontró, se acercó con curiosidad y miró su propio reflejo en el cristal, pensando de inmediato «este es» y no dudó en comprarlo. Aunque probablemente no había sido tan acertado como pensó.

—De todos modos ya hasta lo envolviste —continuó Togata, tratando de animarla—, ya te tomaste la molestia de comprarlo, estoy seguro de que Sir Nighteye lo agradecerá.

Ella le miró un instante y asintió. Tocó con timidez la puerta del despacho para poder entrar. Recibió autorización para hacerlo al instante, y entonces supo que no había vuelta atrás. Miró una última vez a Mirio, quien sonriendo levantaba su pulgar como muestra de apoyo. Ella devolvió la sonrisa y entró, encontrando después a su jefe mirando unos papeles dándole la espalda a la puerta.

—Por favor cierra la puerta —le dijo—, se puede colar el frío.

—Sir —murmuró luego de obedecer la petición. El hombre se giró a verla, y después sus ojos se posaron sobre la caja que llevaba en manos.

—Oh, disculpa, aún no he comprado tu presente —le dijo.

—No hace falta que lo haga, Sir, no me molesta —dijo ella, dejando el obsequio sobre el escritorio.

El hombre asintió en silencio, y se dispuso a abrir su regalo.

—Este… No tiene que conservarlo si no le gusta —le interrumpió Bubble Girl—, no me sentiría ofendida si no es lo que esperaba…

—Lo hará —le dijo, dedicándose a verla por un corto intervalo de tiempo. Ese hombre podía ser muy intuitivo, sin tener que usar su don.

Con cuidado, deshizo el moño que decoraba la caja, y después retiró la tapa azul cielo, para encontrarse con algo redondo dentro de esa caja. La tomó en sus manos, y notó que era pesado. Al sacarla para verla mejor, se encontró con una esfera de cristal, que mantenía en su interior un lirio de agua azul. Miró un momento su reflejo, que se veía un poco deforme por el agua que contenía el presente, y volteó a ver a la chica.

—Sé que no es algo de All Might —comenzó ella, entrelazando las manos y bajando la cabeza—, pero pensé que sería lindo darle algo así. Aunque si no le gusta, puede tirarlo, no me molesta en absoluto…

—Me gusta —la interrumpió y volvió a ver la esfera—, me recuerda a ti.

Luego dejó con sumo cuidado el objeto sobre el escritorio, donde fuera vistoso, y con un trapo que extrajo de su bolsillo, le limpió una mota de polvo. Lo giró hasta encontrar el ángulo de la flor que más le gustara y se dedicó a verla, soltado un suspiro y apoyando el mentón en la mano.

—¿Sabes por qué yo nunca digo, obsequio? —preguntó—. Es porque yo creo, que no hay mejor regalo que el ahora; el ayer no lo podemos volver a vivir, el mañana no sabemos cómo será. Pero el hoy, es un regalo, por eso se llama presente —guardó silencio un instante—. ¿Bubble Girl, estás bien? —inquirió perplejo, notando que la chica le veía con los ojos un poco húmedos y los labios temblorosos.

—¡Estoy bien! —respondió limpiando sus lágrimas de conmoción con el brazo. Luego miró nuevamente a su jefe, sonriendo dulcemente y juntando las manos tras la espalda—. ¡Feliz navidad adelantada!

Ese hombre, le miró un instante, y luego de eso se permitió lucir una minúscula sonrisa, de esas que no le regalaba a cualquiera.

—Feliz navidad.


	2. Estrella Dos

**Situación:** Escribir un songfic.

 **Canción:** Proud of your boy.

 **Personajes:** Izuku e Inko Midoriya.

_

Mamá… Vaya, la verdad es que no sé por dónde iniciar esta nota. Hace a penas unos segundos acabo de coger papel y una pluma con valor y determinación, pero de inmediato la simple idea de escribirte me despoja de aquella armadura que pretendía blandir y ahora me siento como un cobarde, sin fuerzas ni la capacidad para decirte aquello que me mata por dentro.

Tal vez debería empezar por donde el día lo hizo, partiendo desde que recibí la noticia de una fiesta de cumpleaños para una de tus amigas. Precisamente hablabas con Mitsuki, la mamá de Kacchan, con emoción acerca de lo que vestirían para el evento. No tardaron en enviarme junto a Kacchan, a jugar con los hijos de las otras señoras, aunque era evidente que sólo ellos se divertirían, midiendo la grandeza de sus singularidades. Está de más decir que la de Kacchan copó a todos, él siempre ha sido el número uno, en todo.

No sé por qué, no sé siquiera sí estuvo bien pero quise entrar a la casa para decirte algo, cuando por un instante, la curiosidad pudo conmigo y me quedé a oír sólo un poco aquello de lo que hablabas.

«¿Qué hay de Izuku?» te preguntó la anfitriona. Y todas voltearon a verte, incluso yo, desde mi escondite.

«Escuché que no tiene singularidad —dijo otra—. ¿Cómo te sientes con ello?»

Bajaste la cabeza, y miraste fijamente tu taza de té y tú reflejo en ella. Caprichosamente te llevaste un mechón de pelo tras tu oreja, para voltear a verlas y darles otra de tus nostálgicas sonrisas. Y entonces te escuché, lo hice mamá, incluso con las horas transcurridas puedo recordar vívidamente tu voz tranquila, cortando de una vez aquel silencio.

«Izuku está bien —dijiste—, él es un chico normal y eso no es malo. Va a la escuela, sale con sus amigos, es un buen muchacho, muy valiente. Incluso quiere entrar a UA»

«¡No es posible! —chilló una con temor—. ¿Cómo planeas impedir eso?»

«¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Es lo que él quiere»

«Pero es peligroso, él no tiene ningún don»

«Ya lo sé —dijiste, y tu tono de voz flaqueó un poco—, creeme que lo sé, y él también lo sabe. Pero a pesar de eso, quiere entrar. Te lo dije, mi hijo es muy valiente»

«¿Pero no te das cuenta de que él es inferior a los demás?... »

«No vuelvas a decir eso —cortaste de inmediato aquel hiriente discurso que se avecinaba, haciendo que todas callaran al escuchar tu tono al hablar—. Mi hijo no tiene un don, es verdad. Pero no por ello es inferior a los demás. Él puede trabajar, convivir y soñar como todos en este mundo. Tiene las mismas oportunidades que todos, y las mismas inseguridades también. Si quiere tratar de entrar a esa academia, que lo haga. Y que caiga, pero que se levante y lo vuelva a intentar»

Velozmente la madre de Kacchan intercedió, cambiando hábilmente de tema.

No sabía qué pensar al escucharte decir eso. Estaba seguro de que te aterraba la idea de que yo aspirara a entrar a esa academia, y lo hace, pero ahora veo que me dejarás intentarlo. Mejor aún, me dejarás insistir por ello. Y gracias a este día, ahora sé lo difícil que debe ser reunirte con otros padres, y recibir sus miradas de lástima cuando se enteran de que no tengo un don. Pero, mamá, te juro que desde este momento, lucharé porque algún día te sientas orgullosa de mí.

Lo sé, será difícil, tendré que trabajar el doble, e incluso el triple que los demás, pero aún así me convertiré en el mejor héroe del mundo y te haré sentir orgullosa de mí.

Ya sé que la gente es mala, y te ha dice que soy torpe, y lento, una flor con retraso. Que no me adapto con rapidez a los demás, y que mi imaginación me puede llegar a superar, pero eso no es ni la mitad de lo que realmente soy. Y lo sé, y pronto haré que el mundo también lo haga. Perdón, no soy el más alto, ni sabio, ni guapo, ni rápido, pero aún así… ¡Estarás orgullosa de mí! ¡Haré que te enorgullezcas de mí! Todas te envidiarán, y voltearán a ver lo mucho que habré crecido y verán que serás una madre dichosa.

Mamá, lo mejor está apenas por llegar. Ya sé que hay muchas cosas que no soy, ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? No soy perfecto cómo mi padre o como tú, pero eso no me detendrá, porque no paro de crecer y sigo subiendo y subiendo, y no me detendré hasta ser el más grande y te levantaré en mis brazos para que todos volteen a verte.

Sé que sólo puedes escuchar que murmuro cosas raras, que hago anotaciones en mi diario, que me es difícil seguir la velocidad de los demás y que quizás soy un poco raro y enclenque, un soñador despierto, torpe e icompetente, que sigo siendo un chiquillo inmaduro que mete la pata. ¿Y sabes qué? No me molesta, estoy bien con todo lo que dicen de mí, porque puede que sea verdad, puede que sí sea el raro fantasioso que todos ven al girarse hacia mí, pero no importa. No estoy perdiendo el tiempo como todos piensan, me estoy preparando para el camino que me espera. Y ya sé, sé que mis metas son algo difíciles de alcanzar, pero esa es la vida que deseo vivir.

Te llevarás una hermosa sorpresa al verme triunfar, al ver lo fuerte que seré y en el grandioso héroe en que me convertiré. ¡Te lo aseguro! Y ya sé que lo he dicho muchas veces, ¡pero estarás orgullosa de mí! Recuérdalo por favor, tu muchacho no va a descansar hasta hacer que te sientas orgullosa de él. ¡Ya lo verás!

Mamá, navidad está cerca, este año lo termino siendo un enano. Pero para el siguiente, ¡seré mucho más grande! ¡Es una promesa! ¡Estarás orgullosa de mí!

—Izuku Midoriya.


	3. Estrella Tres

**Situación:** Universo Alternativo.

 **AU:** Dioses griegos.

 **Mito Elegido:** Artemisa y Orión (se hace mención a Dafne y Apolo).

 **Personajes:** Itsuka Kendo, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu y Monoma Neito.

_

El olor a aserrín fresco inundaba mis narices, junto a la sensación fresca y un poco húmeda de la mañana naciente. Esa ocasión decidí salir a cazar sola, sin la compañía de mis ninfas pues podrían ahuyentar a mis presas con sus cuchicheos inoportunos. El ruido de un tronco siendo golpeado por algún pájaro carpintero me pareció extrañamente peculiar, y entonces escuché el minúsculo ruido de una rama al ser aplastada.

Velozmente me puse alerta, apuntando mi flecha y mi arco hacia el conejo que había, desafortunadamente, llamado mi atención. Esperé hasta el momento preciso, asegurándome de no fallar como no acostumbro, y solté mi tiro hacia mi presa, terminando anonadada, cuando una segunda flecha alcanzó a perforarle. Abrí los ojos, un tanto ofendida, y busqué con la mirada al que había osado interrumpirme.

—Buen tiro —me elogió el joven de cabellos platinados que salió de entre los arbustos a mi izquierda—, le dio justo en el ojo.

—Gracias —respondí, alzando una ceja al ver que tomaba al conejo y le sacaba el par de flechas de un tirón.

—Parece que no podemos decir cuál flecha fue la más veloz —comentó, extrayendo de su bolso un gran arma filosa.

Fue entonces cuando me percaté de que le acompañaba un perro de pelaje marrón, salpicado de grandes manchas negras. El animal se había acercado a olfatearme un poco, pero se fue al recibir el llamado de su dueño. El joven mortal, de un solo movimiento, partió al conejo por la mitad con su arma, y de un movimiento sacudió la sangre del filo de su cuchillo y lo guardó.

—¿Qué lado quiere? —me preguntó, ofreciéndome ambas partes del animal.

—Puede conservarlas, los mortales necesitan comes bien.

—Una Diosa —intuyó subiendo y bajando las cejas—. Es muy considerado que se preocupe por los mortales, pero usted se ha ganado su parte del conejo, gracias a esa veloz flecha que guarda ahí. Así que, insisto —sonreí rendida, y tomé la parte de arriba—. Generosa generosa, eligió la cabeza —cantareó un poco—. No había escuchado hablar de ninguna diosa tan generosa. ¿Puedo preguntar por su nombre?

—Soy Kendo de Artemisa —respondí tras reír un poco—. ¿Usted?

—Soy Tetsutetsu de Orión —hizo una reverencia—, y él es Sirio —apuntó al perro—. No la había visto por aquí antes, yo suelo cazar por estos lados muy a menudo.

—En ese caso me retiraré, no quisiera interrumpir algo tan sagrado como la caza de otro.

—Oh no, puede quedarse, insisto —me dijo, en un tono gentil y sonrió—. Su compañía podría traerme suerte —entonces, me ofreció mi flecha, la cual había conservado hasta entonces.

No sé qué era, tal vez su forma tan natural de hablarme, como una persona normal, lo que me impulsó a quedarme con él. Pero a su vez, me respetaba como la divinidad que soy, recordándome que Tetsutetsu de Orión no era más que un mortal. Eso me hizo valorar bastante sus grandes habilidades de rastreo y caza. Era un joven ordinario como todos los jóvenes ordinarios que habitan fuera del Olimpo. Sin embargo, él parecía ser diferente de algún modo.

Día tras día me reunía todas las mañanas con él, y cazábamos juntos por tanto tiempo, que perdía la cuenta. «Sólo veinte minutos» me decía a mí misma antes de encontrarme con él. Pero la magia que albergaba en mi corazón me hacía olvidarme de las horas y de los minutos, los segundos eran eternos y mi felicidad plena. ¿Qué clase de persona era esa? Siendo que me hacía sentir como nunca antes ningún dios pudo hacer. Pero yo, que sabía perfectamente el escándalo que ocasionaría que todos en el Olimpo se enteran de Orión, reservé celosamente nuestra camadería en secreto.

Pero claro, sólo hay una cosa que es imposible en el Olimpo: guardar un secreto. Lo sé de primera mano.

El rumor de lo que pasaba en mis excursiones de caza llegó distorsionado a los oídos de mi celoso mellizo: Monoma de Apolo.

—El simple hecho de pensar en que tú, una diosa perfecta, hermosa y virgen se case con un mortal, me provoca náuseas —me dijo horrorizado crispando los labios.

—¿Y qué me dices de esa ninfa de la que te habías enamorado? —cuestioné, cansada de escuchar sus reclamos—. Ella también era mortal, no tenía posesiones en las cuales caerse muerta, y cuando le confesaste tu amor tan… Extravagantemente, ella huyó de ti y se convirtió en un árbol.

—Esto es totalmente diferente. Yo estaba enamorado de ella, pero tú no amar a Tetsutetsu de Orión. ¿O sí?

Guardé silencio, indignada, y dando media vuelta me dispuse a alejarme de él. Me llamó un par de veces, las cuales ignoré pues debía reunirme con Tetsutetsu. No tenía en claro mis sentimientos por él aún, no quería atreverme a siquiera pensar en romper mi voto de castidad. Pero ese sentir que albergaba en mi corazón era tan grande, no podía ignorarlo simplemente. Palpitaba con fuerza, reclamando la atención de aquel chico de cabellos platinados. Su sonrisa me robaba el aliento y su voz acaloraba mis mejillas.

Tal vez hayas leído en algunos mitos que ninguno de los dioses apreciaban a Orión, y es verdad, todo lo que podrás encontrar era que ese muchacho era irrelevante, irrespetuoso y confiado de que Artemisa lo protegería de la furia de ellos. Pero eso no es verdad, al menos no por completo. Por que sí, todos los dioses le repudiaban con fuerza, pero pienso que así era porque Orión, incluso siendo un mortal, poseía algo que los dioses jamás podrían adquirir: decencia. Él pensaba con asco al saber de la descendencia tan grande que estaban dejando los dioses por ahí, en especial mi padre, Zeus, que siempre buscaba apareamiento con las doncellas que llamaban su atención. Incluso con una de mis musas, Calixto, pero esa es otra historia.

Puede que la decencia de Orión fuera lo que ocasionó los descontentos con los dioses, pues pensaban diferente y les ofendían los ideales de cada uno. Y puede ser que yo le hubiera respaldado, pues a mí también me causaba nauseas el simple hecho de pensar en que habían más mitad dioses que mortales en la tierra. Un reverendo asco.

Pero incluso si Tetsutetsu tenía su forma de pensar más decente, seguía siendo una persona despreciable por seguir siendo un mortal. Incluso si era más correcto que cualquier alma que habitara en el Olimpo, ese pequeño detalle siempre sería una desventaja enorme para cualquier debate en el que se entablara.

—No les hagas caso —le dije una vez, dándole un leve masaje en los hombros tras tener una pelea con mi hermano—. Ya sabes que ellos sólo resaltan tu sangre porque les ofende saber que son peores que un cerdo.

—Eso no es lo que me molesta —me dijo sin girarse a verme—, me molesta que sigan insinuando que no sería un buen esposo para ti.

Entonces quedé estática al escuchar esas palabras. Tetsutetsu se giró a verme con un rostro displicente y me clavó sus ojos sobre los míos.

—Orión, yo tengo un voto de castidad… —le expliqué, y velozmente fui interrumpida.

—¿Y? Eso no me importa. El matrimonio es más que sólo unión sexual, y puedo respetar tu voto sin ningún problema —se acercó a mí, y tomó mis mejillas entre sus grandes manos para unir nuestras frentes—. Kendo, debo de confesarte que tengo sentimientos hacia tí que no puedo describir. No te quiero como a todas, te quiero diferente. Y es extraño, porque me causa terror el simplemente pensar en tocarte de forma indebida, pero aún así, quiero estar contigo como algo más. Sin placer carnal, ni ningún tipo de placer en realidad, porque siento que esto que tenemos es más grande y más hermoso que cualquier cosa que hayamos podido sentir por otro.

—Yo también quiero —le dije en un susurro que se perdió en el momento que nuestras respiraciones chocaron antes de unir nuestros labios en un beso. Un beso que no inició nada, pero significó algo, algo que no pude deducir en aquel entonces por estar perdida en la incomensurable satisfacción de finalmente apaciguar el fuego que habitaba en mi pecho, que no fui capaz de percatarme de los ojos extra que estaban posados sobre nosotros con odio.


	4. Estrella Cuatro

**Situación:** Pelea y reconciliación de la pareja.

 **Personajes:** Kazuho Haneyama/PopStep y Koichi Haimawari/The Crawler.

_

Refunfuñó tragando sus palabras y se cruzó de brazos, enojada. Apretó aún más su abrigo y lo pegó a ella cuando cerró la puerta del auto. Ni siquiera quería revisar su celular, pues le hacía enojar ver que su novio, Koichi, no le había enviado ni un solo mensaje desde su pequeña discusión. ¿Es que acaso ella debía iniciar siempre las conversaciones?

Lo peor de todo el asunto era que no podía hablar con su familia al respecto, ni pedirle un consejo a sus amigas. ¿Qué diría la gente al saber que la tierna y reservada Kazuho Haneyama, estaba saliendo con con un chico universitario? Peor aún, ¿qué dirían si se llegase a saber que ambos eran vigilantes? Por eso se molestaba aún más. Primeramente, porque Koichi la hacía enojar. Después, porque no hacía nada para contentarla. Y por último, porque no podía hablar con alguien de ello.

¿Era tan difícil que le enviara un mísero mensaje de disculpa?

Bajó del auto con un brinco y se resbaló, a causa de la banqueta congelada, y cayó de sentón en el suelo. Al instante su madre se rió de ella, y sólo recordó cómo fue que la noche anterior ella y su novio secreto habían discutido, puesto que mientras ella aterrizaba en escena, tuvo la mala suerte de resbalar y dar a parar en unas bolsas de basura. El inepto de su novio comenzó a reír, como si la vida dependiese de ello.

—¡En lugar de reírte de mí, levántame! —demandó enojada quitándose una cáscara de plátano de la cabeza.

—¿Acaso te rompiste las piernas?

—¡Obviamente no!

—Entonces puedes levantarte tú misma.

—¡¿Es tan difícil que por una vez actúes como un novio normal?! —reclamó arrojándole una lata, la cual fue esquivada de inmediato. Un ligero ceño fruncido la miró.

—¿Es tan difícil que no me grites?

—Es difícil si no dejas de actuar como un tonto —se cruzó de brazos y le sacó la lengua.

—Pues no puedo actuar como un novio normal, si tú no dejas de actuar como una madrastra —respondió altanero.

—¡¿A quién llamaste madrastra?!

—¡A la que me llamó tonto!

—¡Eres un infantil!

—¡Y tú una irascible!

—¡Pues si soy tan irascible, me voy! ¿Así estarías contento?

—Pues al menos nadie estaría gritándome.

—¡Bien! Si eso quieres —y se puso de pie para dar un nuevo brinco y alejarse de él, sin girarse a verle una última vez. Desde entonces no se habían hablado.

En ese momento, reconocía que había sido muy infantil de su parte enojarse por algo así, su novio tenía razón, ella le gritaba demasiado. Y no podía culparlo tanto, puesto que en numerosas ocasiones le había demostrado que era terrible con las chicas, demasiado como para pensar en ser detallista o algo así. Además, Koichi era un joven mayor que ella, debía de tener una mentalidad lo suficientemente madura, como para no querer seguir las "escenas" que le armaba a veces.

Realmente no tenía derecho a enojarse tanto con él, y eso no era lo único que le hacía sentir triste, sino que no lo volvería a ver en mucho tiempo. Precisamente era 24 de diciembre, Koichi saldría de la ciudad para ir a ver a sus padres, lo más probable era que se quedara en ese lugar hasta el año nuevo. El solo pensar en que se iría por casi una semana le hacía sentir mal, y todo empeoraba al recordar que su última vez juntos, discutieron.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su madre la envió a bajar las últimas comparas. Haciendo un berrinche se dispuso a ir, y justo después de cerrar la cajuela, sintió cómo alguien le quitaba las bolsas de la mano.

—Ten cuidado, Pop —le dijo su novio sonriendo un poco.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que irías a ver a tus padres —inquirió jalándolo del brazo para que ambos pudieran ocultarse de tras del auto—. Y no me llames así en mi casa.

—Uh, perdona. Sólo quería venir a darte tu regalo.

—¿Ah?

—Me hubiera gustado más dártelo cuando estabas vestida como PopStep, pero creo que es más significativo ahora, en noche buena, aunque sigue siendo un poco temprano —dijo, extrayendo de su bolsillo una cajita azul marino, la cual le entregó a la joven.

Kazuho tomó con cuidado la caja, como si a cualquier descuido se fuera a romper, y retiró la tapita. Abrió los ojos aún más al encontrarse con un pequeño broche de oro, con forma de un sombrero de copa y un micrófono a su lado. Una clara referencia al NaruFest.

—¡Qué bonito! —soltó gustosa volteando a verle—. No lo había visto antes.

—Es porque no encontrarás uno igual —le dijo rascando su nuca, cerrando los ojos con las mejillas rosadas—, lo mandé a hacer para ti.

—Koichi —se llevó una mano a los labios con sorpresa—, no tenías que hacer eso.

—Eso no importa —le dijo—. No quería irme sin darte tu obsequio.

Y entonces, Kazuho se puso pensar en que ella también quería hacer algo antes de que él se fuera hasta el año siguiente. Sintió su corazón acelerarse, eso no era algo que ella hiciera muy a menudo, por lo que se consideraba inexperta. Volvió a tapar la cajita, y volteó a verle con las mejillas levemente rosas.

—Este, Koichi —le dijo—, quería disculparme por lo de anoche. Sé que estuvo mal gritarte, no era mi intención discutir contigo.

—Está bien. Yo también me disculpo por haberme burlado de ti. Debí de ir a ayudarte.

—Pero yo exageré las cosas…

—Tal vez los dos exageramos un poco —ambos soltaron una pequeña risilla, antes de que la madre de Kazuho la llamara desde el interior de la casa para que volviera a la casa—. Creo que debería irme ya, parece que tu familia te necesita.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y desvió su penosa mirada. Aún había algo que quería hacer antes de que se fuera de la ciudad.

—Koichi, ven aquí, necesito decirte algo.

El joven se inclinó un poco, y entonces ella le robó un corto beso en los labios. Antes de que Kazuho se alejara, Koichi le tomó gentilmente de la mejilla y volvió a unir sus labios, en un beso más largo y más lento. Kazuho tocó con la palma de su mano el auto donde apoyaba su espalda, y su respiración comenzó a entrecortarse por el espasmo que recorrió su corazón.

Ambos se miraron una última vez, y se separaron lentamente, tratando de recuperarse de la emoción peculiarmente reconfortante que habían sufrido.

—T-te llamo luego —le dijo el joven comenzando a alejarse, despidiéndose con la mano.

—S-sí, claro —respondió imitando sus acciones, sujetando con fuerza la cajita azul. Como si de esa forma pudiese ordenarle a su corazón que dejara de palpitar tan rápido.


	5. Estrella Cinco

**Situación:** Compartir una bebida con alguien.

 **Personajes:** Iida Tenya y Asui Tsuyu.

_

El cielo había estado perfectamente gris desde que había amanecido. El frío era suficiente como para exhalar un rastro de vapor. Incluso las aves decidieron reservar sus energías y abstenerse de hacer ruido, para tratar de resguardarse de la primera mañana de diciembre.

Ese día se caracterizaba principalmente por una cosa: retardos. A partir de ese día era cuando los alumnos del turno matutino tendían a llegar tarde a la escuela con más frecuencia, incluso a faltar, debido a todo el trabajo que costaba abandonar la comodidad de sus camas para salir al frívolo exterior. Si bien, la clase A no era un salón muy numeroso, los alumnos que habían de alcanzado a llegar antes del timbre la primera hora se reducían a solo unos cuantos.

—¿Dónde estarán Uraraka y Midoriya? —se preguntaba Iida, el presidente de la clase—, ¿acaso no se dan cuenta que como alumnos de UA, debemos estar en la escuela incluso antes de la primera clase?

Reprochó negando con la cabeza, cuando sacó de su mochila el termo con chocolate caliente que había preparado antes de ir a la escuela. Le dio un corto sorbo y permaneció parado en la puerta principal para esperarles. La mayoría de sus compañeros pasaba y saludaba brevemente, pero no le acompañaban a esa espera tan leal. Finalmente, Asui Tsuyu se ofreció a acompañarle, pues también deseaba ver a Uraraka.

Iida era un joven minucioso, y se percató de que su compañera iba con un abrigo más grande que el resto de los alumnos, además de resguardar la mitad de su cara bajo una bufanda roja. Recordó que en una ocasión, había leído un artículo donde descubrió que algunas ranas se veían afectadas por el cambio climático, pues las bajas temperaturas eran demasiado para su piel frágil y las hacía sentir débiles.

Su propio instinto como líder del grupo, el cual le demandaba preocuparse y proteger a sus compañeros de clase, le brindó la idea de compartir su bebida con ella, si es que así lograba ayudarla un poco.

—¿Asui, te gusta el chocolate? —inquirió ofreciendo su termo tibio amablemente—. Una vez miré que a las ranas les afectan las temperaturas bajas.

—Gracias —respondió ella soplando un poco la bebida, antes de darle un sorbo y lo devolvió a su propietario.

—¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿preferirías que fuéramos a esperarlos adentro?

—Estoy bien, Iida —negó con la cabeza—, puedo esperar aquí —y entonces miró como el joven asentía con la cabeza, le daba un sorbo a su chocolate y le devolvió el termo—. ¿Acaso ese fue un beso indirecto? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

Inmediatamente las mejillas del joven se colorearon, se giró a ella con rapidez y comenzó a hacer ademanes rígidos y veloces con sus manos.

—¡C-claro que no!, eso sería completamente inapropiado de mi parte, además de ser una falta de respeto hacia ti, cómo mi compañera y como señorita.

—Entiendo —respondió Tsuyu y le dio otro trago al termo y lo devolvió a Iida. Entonces esperó a que el joven volviera a darle otro sorbo para añadir—: ¿Sabes, Iida?, Yo sí te dí un beso indirecto.

El delegado de la clase permaneció estático, con su termo en los labios y abrió los ojos como un par de platos al oír eso. Volteó a verla, aunque sólo lograba verle la coronilla de la cabeza por la notoria diferencia de alturas, y sus manos comenzaron a temblar, no precisamente por el clima, sino por una extraña sensación de nervios que le provocaba escuchar su voz.

—¿Puedo beber más? —pidió ella volteando a verle, y apuntó a la bebida.

—Ah, sí —dijo de manera inconsciente y le entregó el termo.

Sus ojos permanecieron fijos en los labios de ella, y en cómo se unía con el termo para beber de la tibia sustancia. Miró su rostro, tan estoico y relajado como siempre. Miró sus mejillas, levemente coloreadas de rosa por la calidez de esa bebida. Miró sus ojos, que extrañamente se veían más humanizados esa ocasión. ¿Cómo era posible que se comportara de forma tan natural, aún cuando decía cosas tan atrevidas como esas? Seguramente era otra de las tantas cosas que no entendería de Asui Tsuyu, así como también, le maravillaría al pensar en ella.

—¿Quieres? —preguntó la joven ofreciendo el termo.

Iida desvió la mirada, y ocultó la mitad de su cara bajo la gran palma de su mano. Le pareció extraño que de repente, la idea de beber del mismo termo que ella le incomodara, a tal grado, de sentir sus mejillas tibias.

—Puedes terminarlo —le dijo, sin saber de dónde había hallado suficiente voz para hacerlo.

—¿Ya no quieres besos indirectos? —cuestionó, tratando de hacer que se sonrojara aún más, pues le gustaba verlo de esa forma. Ante sus ojos, era aún más atractivo.

—Disculpa, Asui, pero yo no he querido darte ningún beso indirecto.

—¿Querías darme uno directo?

—¡¿Pero de qué hablas?! —exclamó volviendo a mirarle, haciendo que su rubor se extendiera hasta sus orejas—. Yo no he dicho algo como eso.

—¿Pero quisieras?

La pregunta de la chica le robó las palabras de la boca. Apartó nuevamente la mirada y pasó saliva.

«Sí» se dijo mentalmente. Recordó que desde hacía ya varios días deseaba hacer eso, e incluso le gustaría atreverse a tomar sus manos y caminar a su lado, o quizás invitarla a comer. Pero esas cosas permanecían guardadas en la correcta mente de Iida Tenya, esperando poder salir y llegar a los oídos de ella.

—Veo que no dices nada —continuó Tsuyu, llevando su índice al mentón—, ¿puedo suponer que la respuesta es positiva?

—Ustedes —la ronca y extenuada voz de Aizawa los llamó, haciendo que ambos se giraran a verle—, las clases están por empezar, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—¡Lo sentimos mucho! —exclamó Iida doblando la mitad de su cuerpo como muestra de disculpa—, ¡estamos esperando a Uraraka y Midoriya!

—Parece que esos dos no van a venir —comentó el maestro—. Vayan al salón.


	6. Estrella Seis

**Situación:** Reencuentro con un amigo de la infancia.

 **Personajes:** Dabi (suponiendo que es Todoroki Touya), Hizashi Yamada/Present Mic y Aizawa Shota/Eraser Head.

_

Un accidente. Hizashi había tenido un accidente y no podía ir a verlo. Ese fue su pensamiento inmediato al recibir la noticia que su viejo amigo se había empeñado en ocultarle.

Apoyó los codos en la metálica mesa, y su frente en las palmas de las manos. El teléfono que sostenía comenzó a temblar, igual que todo su cuerpo, y entonces un oleaje de culpa comenzó a invadir su estómago, como si fuera una bestia salvaje que había reclamado su territorio, rasguñando el cuerpo de Dabi y moldeándolo a su conveniencia, y entonces sintió ganas de vomitar.

—Reacciona —ordenó Eraser Head, golpeando levemente el cristal grueso que los dividía—. Recuerda que sólo tenemos unos minutos.

El menor suspiró sin voltear a verle, y se llevó el teléfono al oído con pesar, como si escuchar la voz del héroe fuera una tortura que prefería evitar.

—¿Hace cuánto fue? —preguntó Dabi con su áspera voz.

—Tres días.

—¡Y yo sigo aquí! —se reprendió a sí mismo golpeando la mesa. De inmediato, un oficial le llamó la atención—. ¿Qué han dicho los médicos?

—Quieren que siga internado en la clínica de especialidades, están tratando de sanar sus cuerdas vocales, pero aún así, su Quirk no va a… —se interrumpió cuando la voz dejó de ser suficiente para terminar. El simple hecho de imaginar algo así le abatía y la melancolía aparecía.

—No tendrá su Quirk nunca más, ¿cierto? —completó el menor, con cierto dolor en cada una de sus palabras.

—Si las cosas siguen así, es probable —dio un largo suspiro y añadió—: escucha, mocoso, sigues sin agradarme… —aclaró fieramente antes de ser interrumpido.

—¿Entonces por qué veniste? —exclamó para por fin voltear a verle—. ¿Quieres torturarme haciéndome saber que mi amigo está en problemas, y yo sigo aquí, ¡en la cárcel!?

—Esa no era la intención, pero no suena tan mal —habría sonreído, si su ánimo no hubiera estado por los suelos en ese momento—. Sólo consideré que tenías derecho a saber de esto.

—Sí claro, como si te preocupara lo que merezco —respondió con ironía.

—Piensa lo que quieras, Touya.

En ese momento, el rostro del menor perdió todo rastro de color al ser llamado así. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más y se acercó al cristal, impaciente y expectante.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Lo escuché una vez —dijo con frialdad—. No tengo idea de cuándo fue que tú y Hizashi se hicieron amigos, parece increíble siendo que tú y él son personas con oficios opuestos, pero parece ser que le importas a Mic. Y por lo que veo, él a ti —entonces alcanzó a ver cómo un policía se acercaba a ellos—. Escucha, lo hago por Hizashi, no por ti.

—Oh, qué gran amigo eres —le dijo sarcástico antes de que el policía lo levantara de la silla para conducirlo devuelta a su celda, no sin antes colgar el teléfono.

Los gritos y las burlas de todos los presos alcanzaban sus oídos, parecía estar atrapado en una jungla con simios ruidosos y molestos, que golpeaban los barrotes de las prisiones, y gritaban obscenidades. Pero ni una sola lograba entrar a su mente, pues esta estaba demasiado ocupada pensando a Hizashi Yamada, aquel que se convirtió en uno de sus amigos más cercanos antes de tomar caminos opuestos, y casi perder el contacto.

Apenas sintió el empujón del oficial para que entrara a su celda. La puerta rechinó al ser cerrada y se sentó con lentitud en la orilla de la cama, la cual, consistía únicamente de una fría barra metálica.

Apoyó los codos en las rodillas, y volvió a resguardar su rostro tras las manos. No recordaba la última vez que le había dolido tanto el corazón, juraría que era incluso peor, que cuando su padre lo explotaba haciendo ejercicio como un conejillo de indias, y entonces pasó por su mente la imagen fugaz de la campanilla de una bicicleta, seguida de aquella estridente risa que aún recordaba.

—Maldición —murmuró cuando lo que parecía ser un recuerdo feliz, anunció su llegada.

Recordó con claridad el día en que conoció a Hizashi, antes de que nacieran sus hermanos, simplemente era un nuevo vecino en el barrio que había ido a saludarle. Incluso siendo unos años mayor, actuaba como si fuera un niño curioso, incitándolo a jugar en la arena. Una actividad que no le interesaba mucho hacer en un inicio, pero Hizashi nunca se rendía, y estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

Otra de las tantas cosas que Hizashi podía llegar a ser, era una caja de sorpresas, puesto tenía un talento innato para darle la vuelta a las malas experiencias, guardaba un repertorio de chistes y su cabeza era como un reproductor de música. De esa forma también podía describirle como una fiesta andante, pues donde Yamada estaba, la tranquilidad huía despavorida.

Recordó que cuando pasaba por momentos difíciles, relacionados mayormente con su padre, el hombro de Hizashi siempre estuvo ahí para él. Sus oídos estaban dispuestos a escucharle. Sus labios siempre sabían qué decir. Era como un pequeño cajón donde podía depositar todas sus tristezas y confiar en que nada saldría de él. Ese era un favor que en algunas ocasiones tuvo la suerte de devolverle. La amistad, el apoyo y la camadería de ambos era recíproca, siempre estaban juntos, hombro con hombro, unidos en las buenas, e inseparables en las malas. Hasta que finalmente, llegó el momento en que Touya debería entrar a la preparatoria y tomar el curso de héroes.

El destino quería que ambos fueran a UA, pero uno de ellos no quería ser un héroe. O tal vez, no quería seguir siendo un esclavo, esclavo de su padre, esclavo de las reglas, esclavo de las opiniones, esclavo del mundo. Uno de ellos quería dejar el camino que le decían que debía seguir, y comenzar uno nuevo por su propia cuenta. Uno de ellos quería ser libre y comerse al mundo de un bocado, reunir sus propias fuerzas para impulsarse y seguir cambiando, tantas veces como lo deseara.

Uno de ellos estaba decidido a buscar su propio camino, pero el otro ya había hallado el suyo.

El otro ya había elegido su vida, el otro había logrado girar el barco a la dirección que deseaba, el otro por fin comenzaba a sentirse libre, el otro ya había empezado a construir su futuro, y le había guardado un lugar a su amigo para que juntos llegaran lejos. Pero así como sus caminos se habían juntado, debían de separarse.

Soltó todo el aire que retenía, y buscó debajo de su lámina de metal el encendedor y los cigarros de contrabando que había conseguido. Volvió a sentarse, con la diferencia de que apoyó su espalda en la pared, y encendió un cigarrillo. Exhaló una gran cantidad de humo antes de estirar su brazo y contemplar sus quemaduras. Le pareció irónico que estuvieran en tal estado, puesto que ya no podía usar su particularidad a causa de la droga que le inyectaban periódicamente para adormecerla.

Entonces algo dentro de él comenzó a doler, con sólo pensar en que había alguien más que tampoco podría usarla: su amigo. Aquel que había nacido para ser escuchado, estaba siendo silenciado lentamente, y no podría escucharlo una última vez si no salía de esa maldita prisión.

«Eso no pasará» pensó para sí mismo, y miró de forma embobada el encendedor que tenía en la mano, «el fuego fue lo que me trajo aquí, y el fuego es lo que me sacará».

Aún podía sentir que llevaba el ardor del fuego impregnado en la piel. Su cabeza reproducía el eco de los gritos, las llamas vivas se ocultaban tras sus párpados cada vez que cerraba los ojos, y su corazón continuaba funcionando a aquella acelerada velocidad. Sin embargo, aquel ligero Shock sería pasajero, lo sabía, y no tardó en sentirse como un genio.

Sonrió con sorna y miró con admiración su encendedor, después se giró a ver las grandes volutas de humo negro que ascendían por el cielo, las cuales nacían de la prisión en llamas que había dejado kilómetros atrás. Muchos salieron heridos, quizás sus compañeros de celda habían muerto, pero no podía importarle menos. Todo lo que quería, era reencontrarse con su amigo de la infancia, y ahora que había destrozado la barrera que se lo impedía, no iba a permitir que algo más se interpusiera en su camino.

Mientras se movía ágilmente por la ciudad, podía escuchar cómo la noticia, de que una explosión en la cocina de la prisión, ocasionó probablemente, el peor de los incendios en el año. Eso fue como un halago, y sin mucho remordimiento continuó su camino hasta la clínica de especialidades, donde estaba su amigo. Se filtró por la salida de la lavandería cuando la noche había caído sobre la ciudad. Cambió sus ropas de prisión por unas de paciente, ocultó sus quemaduras con un cubrebocas, y no tardó en dar con la habitación del héroe de la voz, que lentamente era silenciado, y entonces, justo antes de tocar el pomo de la puerta, sintió miedo de verle.

Su mente le mostró los rostros de todas las personas que alguna vez le habían amado. ¿Qué pensarían de él ahora? Su madre, sus hermanos, sus amigos, eran tantas personas que había dejado atrás, tantas personas que seguramente no le reconocerían y llamarían a la policía si llegaban a ver su rostro. Eran tantas personas que jamás podrían perdonarle todas las atrocidades que había hecho. Pero de todo el mundo, quería creer que la única persona que no le juzgaría, y que sería capaz de perdonarlo, estaba detrás de esa puerta, y quería creer que no estaba equivocado.

Ya había llegado hasta ahí, no podía simplemente irse. Entonces comenzó a reunir valor suficiente y abrió esa puerta. Al instante, visualizó una figura delgada, de una larga y lacia cabellera rubia, que mirada embobado a través de la ventana, la nieve que descendía con lentitud del cielo. La habitación, era iluminada únicamente por la luz de la gran luna llena, y entonces, Dabi no tuvo valor suficiente para hablarle.

Pensó por un momento que estaba soñando, que a cualquier minúsculo movimiento, Hizashi iba a desaparecer y entonces despertaría. Pero en ese instante, aquel hombre pareció percatarse de su presencia, y giró lentamente su cuerpo, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron el brillante azul de los de Dabi.

No creyó lo que estaba delante de él, su boca se abrió levemente y su corazón se aceleró cuando aquel muchacho se retiró el cubrebocas, exhibiendo sus características quemaduras, y comenzó a acercarse, hasta que fue iluminado por la tenue luz, y entonces, los amigos se permitieron tocarse cuando ambos se envolvieron en un abrazo.

Las lágrimas tuvieron la osadía de aparecer sin consentimiento de ninguno, sus almas volvieron a enlazarse, y los recuerdos que con tanto dolor conservaban, habían cambiado repentinamente de significado.

—Perdóname por estar tan ausente —le dijo Dabi cuando ambos fueron capaces de controlar sus emociones, sentados en la orilla de la camilla uno junto al otro.

Hizashi negó con la cabeza, y comenzó a escribir un mensaje en el cuaderno que llevaba consigo: "no me importan los momentos en los que no estuviste, lo único que me interesa, es que ahora estás aquí".

—No podía quedarme sin hacer nada, eres mi hermano, no puedo evitar el preocuparme por ti.

"Podría decir lo mismo. En dado caso, yo soy quien se preocupa por su hermanito menor".

—¿Cómo siguen tus cuerdas vocales? —quiso saber de repente—, ¿han tenido mejoras?

Hizashi sonrió al ver el interés de su amigo, y le alborotó su alocado cabello antes de escribir su respuesta.

"Han estado progresando velozmente. Puedo hablar con susurros roncos, pero los doctores prefieren que guarde silencio". Finalizó acariciando un poco su manzana.

—¿Eso quiere decir que volverás al escenario?

"Nunca me fui de él, sólo me estoy tomando unas vacaciones".

Entonces, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ambos compartieron una breve risa.

"Voy a necesitar un guitarrista cuando regrese al escenario"

—Hermano, ya sabes que sólo puedo tocar con los acordes de sol —se negó sonriendo, ni siquiera él mismo recordaba que alguna vez se interesó por la música. Entonces su amigo alzó una ceja, antes de rodar los ojos y volver a escribir.

"El sol es brillante. No creo que eso sea problema"

Dabi soltó un suspiro, y le miró dibujando una amplia sonrisa. Se suponía que él iba a subirle los ánimos a Hizashi, y ahora estaban ahí, hablando de una metáfora en la que el rubio volvía a ser el optimista, y no tenía idea, que por el simple hecho de haber luchado para ir a verle, hacía que Hizashi se volviera el héroe más dichoso de todos. Justo como cuando eran jóvenes, justo como en los viejos tiempos, justo como si solo por esa noche, tuvieran permiso de ignorar las personas en las que se habían convertido, sólo para reunirse son su viejo amigo.

_

N/A

Queremos dedicarle este Shot a -Dabi- y a Luk (Wattpad). Son unas personas increíbles, espero que les haya gustado nuestro trabajo.

Y Luk, quise hacer que esta dedicatoria fuera especial para tí, es por ello que quise poner un poco de tu escencia con lo de la guitarra y los acordes. Es como el broche de oro. Espero que no te moleste. :3

Muy atentamente: Yossi-Chann.


	7. Estrella Siete

**Situación:** Baile de salón.

 **Personajes:** Hizashi Yamada/Present Mic, Nemuri Kayama/Midnight, Aizawa Shota/Eraser Head y Emi Fukukado/Miss Joke.

_

¿Unas cervezas? Están bien.

¿Recorrer como locos la ciudad en el auto? Está bien.

¿Colarse en un baile de salón? Está bien.

¿Volverse adicto a tus miradas? Nena, eso está perfecto.

Te miro de reojo, admirando a detalle la forma que tienes de morder tu labio inferior, y alzando una ceja una silenciosa respuesta te doy. ¿Es acaso una invitación tu gesto?, ¿es un reto? No lo sé, sólo sé que me hace enloquecer.

Aizawa grita fuerte y no sé qué dice. La música está tan alta que no escucho mi propia risa. ¿Pero acaso eso me importa? Tú sabes que no, sabes que nada importa mientras estoy bajo los efectos de tus encantos y el alcohol. Porque nena, estoy tan ebrio que mi sangre sabe a licor. ¿Pero acaso eso importa? Tú sabes que no.

Unas miradas están bien.

Unos tragos están bien.

Una invitación es innecesaria.

Y un instante basta, para que mi mente recuerde tu cara.

Una chica de pelos turquesa le mira a él, y sabiendo que está ebrio, su atrevimiento comienza a aparecer. Le insisto a buscar más que sólo un par de ojos falderos. Pero nena, sólo quiero quitármelo de encima y tu cuerpo rastreo.

Una sonrisa pícara me recibe.

Unos ojos que me devoran me interrogan.

Y unos carnosos labios tu nombre susurran. Avanza a mis oídos y se clava en mi cerebro. Quieres asegurarte de que el día de mañana siga ahí, lo sé, sabes que lo sé, y tú picardía me parece bien.

¿Una pieza de vals? No está mal.

El tango no me hace temblar.

Incluso la bachata me permite tu cuerpo explorar.

Y con sólo una salsa te hago suspirar.

Sólo un par de chistes te hacen reír. Eso es suficiente para que te acuerdes de mí. Con un movimiento retiras el cabello de tu cuello, y sabes que despiertas en mí un enorme deseo. Deseo de tí, deseo de mí, deseo desesperadamente sacarte de aquí.

¿Una invitación te asustará?

¿Lograrás mi mensaje captar?

¿Querrías acaso esta locura conmigo tomar?

Has conseguido hacer que no tenga idea, y con eso mi deseo aumenta.

Tu número logré capturar, y justo después es momento de tus labios besar. Pero los gorilones de la entrada me encuentran, y de un jalón de tu lado me alejan. Lucen agresivos y eso no me gusta, hacen que se desencadene mi cara más ruda. Pero eso es una mala idea.

No.

Definitivamente es una terrible idea.

Aizawa aparece, me quiere ayudar. Pero es evidente que no vamos a ganar. ¿Pero acaso eso importa? Caray, esta noche nada es importante. Lo sabes, lo sé, y sé que esta noche te hice enloquecer.

Las puertas se abren y nos arrojan fuera del lugar. He de ser valiente, pues de inmediato les vuelvo a insultar. Pero las puertas se cierran, sé que todo termina, y sé que la noche también lo hace. Y justo cuando los sonidos regresan, mi cordura por fin renace.

Los primeros rayos del día comienzan a aparecer, y es momento de esta aventura finalizar.

—Sabía que era una mala idea —me reprocha Aizawa y me golpea la cabeza.

Se pone de pie y se dirige al estacionamiento, buscando mi auto. A estas alturas el alcohol se ha ido completamente de nuestros cuerpos. Entonces, alcanzo a ver un rastro de pintalabios rojo en su cuello, y me siento muy orgulloso de él.

—¿Cómo se llamaba la chica? —pregunto entrando en el asiento del copiloto, es obvio que él va manejar.

—Emi —murmura serio y enciende el motor—. ¿Y ella?

Me río un poco y me dejo caer en el respaldo del sillón. La fugaz imagen de tus labios moverse cuando me lo dijiste aparece, y comienzo a buscar en mi teléfono el contacto que recientemente fue registrado.

—Nemuri —le dije mientras enviaba un mensaje con la propuesta de volver a verte.

—No voy a volver a dejar que manejes, sólo nos meterás en problemas.

—No parece que tengas un problema en tu cuello.

—Idiota —murmura mirando el camino. Y entonces aceptas mi propuesta, tan provocativa como estuviste antes.

Entonces suspiro y miro al retrovisor, el salón comienza a hacerse pequeño al alejarnos de él. Pero a final de cuentas, tu maldita cara bonita y yo, tenemos un asunto que completar.

_

N/A

Tenía muchas ganas de probar este nuevo estilo de escritura, fue muy divertido.


	8. Estrella Ocho

**Situación:** Pérdida de un objeto de valor sentimental.

 **Personajes:** Koji Koda/Anima e Iida Tenya/Ingenium. Se le hace mención a Jirou Kyoka/Headphone Jack y Asui Tsuyu/Froppy.

_

 _"Dicen que si escribes el nombre de la persona que te gusta en tu goma de borrar, y la conservas por todo el año escolar, esa persona corresponderá a tus sentimientos"._

Le había dicho la dulce y melodiosa voz de su madre una vez, en la secundaria, cuando le había confesado que estaba enamorado de una chica del salón.

Koji siempre había sido muy apegado a su madre. Le contaba todo, pasaba tiempo a su lado, ella era su mejor amiga, era su confidente, era el cajón de todos sus secretos, y estaba asegurado que ninguno saldría de él.

Él, nunca antes se había confesado a la chica que le gustaba en la secundaria, era tan tímido, que no tuvo el valor de siquiera escribir su nombre en el borrador. La simple idea de que ella pudiese hallarlo, o leerlo, le hacía temblar. Los nervios se multiplicaban por mil, y refugiaba su rostro de tras de sus grandes manos con vergüenza.

Y así fue como Koji Koda terminó la secundaria, con un remordimiento en el pecho, y un cosquilleo en el estómago, que posteriormente regresaron cuando entró a UA, y se encontró con una muchacha que le había robado el corazón. Cada vez que miraba su cabello, el corazón se volvía loco. Al escuchar su voz, un espasmo le cortaba la respiración. Cuando estaban juntos, sentía que moriría de felicidad.

No había lugar a dudas de que esa chica le había hecho ser tantas cosas, entre ellas, comenzó a ser más valiente. No era un cambio radical, puesto que seguía sin ser capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos, pero al menos, se había atrevido a escribir su nombre en su goma de borrar. Era evidente que ese viejo truco no iba a funcionar, pero no le importaba mucho, lo único que quería, era sentir que por lo menos no se estaba quedando sin hacer nada con esos sentimientos que se agolpaban en su pecho, no otra vez.

Faltaba poco para terminar el año, debía de admitir que estaba un poco ansioso, pues sentía que llegaría el día en que sería capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos. No esperaba que le correspondiera, estaba consciente de que en su escuela habían chicos más interesantes, más apuestos, más de "su tipo", pero sólo quería que ella lograra saberlo.

Estaba guardando cómodamente todas sus cosas en su mochila al terminar las clases, había tenido la oportunidad de intercambiar algunas palabras con ella antes de que tuviera que retirarse, y eso le hacía feliz. Entonces, antes de guardar sus cosas, quiso ver el nombre de la chica que tanto le gustaba, escrito en su borrador. Era algo que hacía de vez en cuando, le gustaba recalcarlo cuando comenzaba a diluirse. Era como la forma de aclarar que sus sentimientos hacia ella no habían cambiado. Lentamente comenzó a retirar el pequeño cartón que cubría el nombre de esa chica, previniendo que alguien lo fuese a ver.

Asui Tsuyu.

Abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, y se pellizcó un poco las mejillas para asegurarse de que no había leído mal, puesto que podría jurar, que había escrito el nombre de Jirou Kyoka en su borrador. Sin embargo, sólo fue cuestión de tiempo para percatarse de que esa no era su tipografía, pero eso no explicaba el paradero de su borrador. Entonces comenzó a sentirse nervioso, ¿dónde podría estar?, ¿acaso ya estaba en manos de alguien?, ¿Jirou lo habría leído?

Se levantó impaciente y comenzó a buscar en el piso de todo el salón, incluso debajo del escritorio del maestro, pero aquel objeto de valor tan sentimental no aparecía, y eso le asustaba.

—Koda —una voz familiar alcanzó a llegar a sus oídos, justo antes de que comenzara a llorar de la angustia—, me alegra encontrarte.

—Iida —murmuró perplejo y por instinto volteó a ver al borrador en su mano, dándose cuenta de que tenía el nombre de esa persona en la orilla del cartón, con letras sumamente pequeñas.

—Veo que hallaste mi borrador —dijo el delegado con las mejillas coloradas—. Parece que nos confundimos cuando estábamos haciendo el trabajo de inglés —añadió ofreciéndole su borrador a Koji, quien de inmediato lo tomó y le regresó el suyo.

—Gracias por traerlo devuelta —le dijo, con la cara del mismo color que la de él.

—N-no es nada —hizo una breve pausa—. Koda, quisiera pedirte un favor.

—¿Ah, si?

—Por favor, no vayas a decirle a nadie lo de hoy.

El joven se sorprendió por aquella petición, pues no esperaba que el delegado de su clase fuera tan tímido. Pero debía entender que él seguía siendo un joven, incluso si la mayor parte del tiempo parecía ser un robot. Entonces, una pequeña parte de él se sintió menos mal al saber que no era el único al que le avergonzaba hablar de ese tema, y tomó con un poco más de fuerza su borrador, como si así lograra sentirse más seguro aún.

—Te doy mi palabra.


	9. Estrella Nueve

**Situación:** Un día sin Quirk.

 **Personajes:** Tomoko Shiretoko/Ragdoll y Shino Sosaki/Mandalay.

_

El frío del aire acondicionado era insufrible. Tomoko miraba hipnotizada por la ventana, e ignoraba la voz del comentarista de la radio, ya intuía de lo que estaría hablando. Las personas fuera del hospital, se miraban tan pequeñas desde su ventana, todas con distintos estilos de ropa, todas con distintos tipos de cara, todas con distintos tipos de vida, todas tan simples y tan complejas a la vez. Se preguntó a sí misma cómo podría existir alguien en el mundo que quisiera acabar con ellas, siendo que todas y cada una eran maravillosas.

El ruido de la estática de la radio la alcanzó, y justo entonces la puerta captó su atención al producir ruido cuando fue cerrada.

—¿Qué haces de pie?, los doctores dijeron que debías reposar —cuestionó Mandalay algo molesta, en el momento en que Tomoko se había volteado a verla. Ya sabía que la regañaría.

—¡Ya me siento bien! —exclamó regresando de un brinco a la camilla, mirando juguetona a Shino mientras abrazaba su almohada.

—No te muevas demasiado, al menos no hasta que los doctores te den autorización —pidió la mujer, suspirando rendida.

—Estoy perfectamente bien, deberían dejarme ir a casa ya. No me gustan tantas atenciones, no soy una niña —infló sus cachetes en un puchero, antes de dejar caer su espalda sobre el colchón y reír—. ¿Lo ves?, ¡estoy perfectamente bien!

—Basta, Tomoko, no sabes cómo podría afectar esto a tu salud —pidió la mujer en un tono demandante, como cuando tenía que regañar a su sobrino. Ragdoll rodó los ojos y volvió a sentarse, volteando a ver a su compañera con algo de reproche.

—Shino, mi cuerpo está bien. ¿Entiendes?, lo único que falla es que ya no tengo mi particularidad. Aún puedo brincar y Ragdolcarme en mi cama —finalizó cubriendo su cuerpo hasta la cabeza con las mantas, y entonces volvió a acurrucarse en el colchón. Escuchó un suspiro por parte de su compañera, y sintió que le clavaban un puñal en el corazón—. Si sólo veniste a compadecerte de mí, puedes retirarte.

No escuchó nada, sólo los zapatos de Mandalay viajando por la habitación, hasta detenerse frente a ella. Entonces levantó tímidamente la sábana, dejando que sólo sus ojos pudieran adentrarse a su interior y mirar a su amiga.

—Escucha, lamento si te hice sentir mal. Sólo quiero seguir las indicaciones que nos dio el doctor para poder sacarte más rápido de aquí, ¿Entiendes? —Shiretoko asintió despacio con la cabeza—. Tengo una sorpresa —finalizó dejando con intriga a la joven al alejarse de la camilla. Un instante después, la sábana salió volando de esta, cuando Tomoko se levantó de un brindo y miró a su amiga con ojos falderos.

—¿Una sorpresa?, ¿qué es, qué es?

—Clama —pidió soltando una risilla, la cual finalizó llevando sus manos a la cadera con orgullo—. Conseguí que te dieran permiso de salir al patio.

—¡Mandalay! —exclamó agradecida lanzándose a abrazarla.

—Pero hay una condición —informó luego de un instante, haciendo que su tono de voz sonara un poco nostálgico.

—¿Condición? —no alcanzó a entender, hasta que la mujer se acercó a tomar la silla de ruedas que reposaba en el rincón de la habitación, la cual, había estado evitando mirar a toda costa—. Lo lamento, pero son órdenes del médico.

La joven permaneció de pie, mirando aquella silla como si fuera el monstruo de sus peores pesadillas. Sintió que le acababan de dar el golpe más fuerte que pudo recibir en su vida entera. Incluso sus heridas de haber sido parte de experimentos para All For One, parecían ser un rasguño al lado de ese sentimiento de humillación e impotencia. Iba a negarse, rotundamente, pero en el rostro de su amiga, alcanzó a percibir la tristeza de esta, incluso sus ojos podían reflejar los recuerdos de aquella charla que con tanto esmero había tenido con el doctor. Tomoko no quería volver a verla así.

—Está bien —accedió tras pasar saliva. La mirada extrañada de su amiga la siguió en el trayecto en el que se sentó en esa maldita silla, y entonces se giró a verla, luciendo una sonrisa—. ¡Andando! Quiero ver a Tiger, Pixie y a Kota.

No, en absoluto no le gustaban todas esas atenciones, en absoluto no le gustaba ser tratada como alguien que necesitara ayuda, no le gustaban las miradas nostálgicas y no le gustaba que todos hubieran perdido de vista a Ragdoll, a la heroína profesional que salvaba a personas con un corazón felino, y unas arduas ganas por seguir adelante. Ya nadie veía a la mujer fuerte e independiente que era, capaz de sobrellevar las situaciones difíciles y afrontar las peores, siempre dispuesta a ofrecer la pata a quien lo necesite.

Todo que los demás veían al girarse a ella, era a Tomoko Shiretoko. Una mujer que acababa sufrir un accidente en el trabajo, que era frágil, que estaba lastimada, que era incapaz de hacer algo por su cuenta. Sólo veían a una mujer que había pasado por una situación difícil, y por ello, estaban obligados a ayudarla.

Le dolía, claro que le dolía. Ya no iba a poder enfrentarse a los chicos malos y darles su merecido, tampoco podría saber con exactitud en dónde estaban las víctimas de los accidentes a los que alguna vez acudió al rescate. Ni mucho menos, iba a volver a reflejar una imagen estoica y portentosa como alguna vez lo hizo. En un segundo, había pasado de ser una figura con mucha sombra, a ser la sombra de lo que una vez fue.

«Sólo es un día sin Quirk… y pensar que me espera una vida igual».

_

N/A

Me disculpo si hay fallas ortográficas, acabo de terminar el Shot.


	10. Estrella Diez

**Situación:** Decorar la casa.

 **Personajes:** Aizawa Shota/Eraser Head y Emi Fukukado/Miss Joke.

_

31 navidades. Había vivido exactamente 31 navidades desde que nació. Contando la primera antes de su propio cumpleaños, aunque realmente no recordaba absolutamente nada.

La casa se mantenía tan aburrida como el resto del año, sin decoraciones ni distintivos de la temporada. Las reuniones familiares —que tanto odiaba— nunca eran en su hogar. Lo máximo que hacían en su familia era comprar un árbol e ir a las fiestas, en las cuales, Aizawa simplemente se quedaba sentado en un rincón haciendo cosas más entretenidas que pasar tiempo con los demás.

31 navidades.

Al independizarse se vió forzado a tener que asistir a posadas y otros eventos, pero su casa se había vuelto más vacía aún, pues ni siquiera se molestaba en comprar un árbol, o poner algún adorno en la puerta, ni siquiera una campanilla. No le veía sentido a arreglar un lugar en el que a final de cuentas no iba a estar, pues siempre tenía cosas que hacer, y lugares a donde ir.

31 navidades.

Los suéteres de temporada eran tan innecesarios como los adornos. Las bebidas calientes no eran perseguidas. Las cenas especiales simplemente las recalentaba, si es que se llevaba algo de ellas a casa. El frío simplemente era un estado climático. Diciembre sólo era otro mes. La nieve era tratada con la misma indiferencia que un día soleado. La navidad sólo era una fecha, una fecha que había soportado toda su vida.

31 navidades.

Y entonces conoció a Emi Fukukado, la mujer que por tanto tiempo le había molestado con su risa, de repente se había metido en su vida, como una intrusa, y lo arrastró al mundo real. Haciendo que una relación entre ellos fuera el puente al mundo exterior, ese del que tanto se había escapado. Mostrándole que todo podía estar lleno de color, de humor, de todo lo que él evitaba ser llenado, y entonces le gustó sentirse dichoso.

31 navidades.

Y entonces decidieron que debían vivir juntos, y entonces entendió lo que significaba poner un árbol de navidad, incluso si no era en tu casa la reunión. Las luces navideñas en las casas, lo bueno de ellas no era verlas brillar, sino el ponerlas. Las botas navideñas sobre la chimenea, incluso si sabías que no llegaría un sujeto barbón a poner dulces en ella, era más dulce ver que estaban ahí. La nieve tomó forma y cuerpo de un hombre, de un angel, y originó una guerra en la que nunca antes se vió involucrado.

31 navidades. Había vivido ya 31 navidades. Sin embargo, era la primera vez, que realmente se sentía que estaba ansioso por esa fecha. Era la primera vez que decoraba la casa. Era la primera vez que se sentía bienvenido en su propia casa, y sentía que era la primera vez que celebraba navidad.

1 navidad.

1 navidad a su lado fue suficiente, para que todas las demás dejaran de importar.

1 navidad a su lado fue suficiente, para que las que estaban por venir fueran importantes.


	11. Estrella Once

**Situación:** Amor a primera vista.

 **Personajes:** Itsuka Kendo y Katsuki Bakugou.

_

Habían estado estudiando en la misma escuela, por casi un año entero, y nunca antes se habían tomado el tiempo, de dedicarse una mirada.

Los brillantes rubíes que él llevaba en los ojos, se encontraron por primera vez con las esmeraldas de ella, y de repente su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. ¿Qué clase de chica era esa? Luciendo su largo y brillante cabello, tan primoroso como el primer rayo de sol por la mañana en una coleta de lado. Sintió que era como un látigo ruin, que le hacía sentir ganas de tocarlo.

Estudió visualmente su blanca y limpia piel, ¿acaso era de porcelana?, ¿acaso era una muñeca?, ¿qué clase de bruja era esa? Hacía que su cuerpo fuera recorrido por un espasmo con sólo saber que lo estaba mirando a él, y no podía evitar sentir la maldita necesidad de llamar su atención, de hacer que sus ojos se posaran sobre él. Porque, joder, esos ojos eran hermosos.

Rehuyó la mirada con rapidez y murmuró una obscenidad entre dientes. ¿Por qué no sabía su nombre? Se maldijo a sí mismo por no conocerlo. En ese momento, y más que nunca detestó ser tan arrogante, seguramente esa chica ya tendría a alguien detrás de ella. Quizás si la hubiera volteado a ver desde antes, podría siquiera hacer el intento por conocerla. Pero conociéndose a sí mismo, jamás iniciaría una conversación. Pero siendo aún más sincero, quería llamar su atención, de una u otra forma.

Pero Katsuki no era tonto, sabía que cualquier intento que hiciera por lograr aquello, la asustaría más que atraerla. Y entonces ocultó las manos en los bolsillos, arrastró su mirada por el suelo del pasillo, y pateó una piedra al salir de la escuela. Soltó todo el aire que retenía, como si de ese modo pudiese quitarse la mierda de encima, y se desplomó en una banca, lejos de los demás.

En el receso todos estaban en la azotea de la escuela, y lo que quería era evitar encontrarse con todos, porque ver los rostros de los extras de la escuela, seguramente dificultaría que pudiese recordar con claridad, los ojos de esa chica con cabello anaranjado.

No ganaba nada con recordarla, pero aún así quería hacerlo. Sabía que no sería la última vez que se encontrarían, pero quería verla lo más pronto posible. Sabía que en algún momento escucharía su voz, pero quería hacerlo en una conversación que ambos mantuvieran. Y sabía que no era la única chica en UA, de hecho, todas las demás eran igual de molestas, pero sentía que podía estar al lado de ella.

—Eres Katsuki Bakugou, de la clase A, ¿cierto? —logró escuchar una voz, la cual le pareció linda en lugar de irritable, y volteó a ver a la chica de cabello naranja que le había hablado.

No dijo nada al respecto, pues no sabía hablar sin parecer agresivo, y sólo se dedicó a mirar cómo ella se sentaba a su lado.

—Soy Itsuka Kendo, de la clase B —se presentó educadamente llevando la diestra a su pecho—. Nunca antes habíamos hablado, es algo extraño, siendo que nuestras clases se han encontrado algunas veces, ¿no crees? —le dijo con simpatía, tratando de crear una conversación, pero los labios del joven no emitieron ruido alguno.

Kendo se sintió extraña, era como si el silencio del muchacho le exigiera que se largara. Pero esos ojos rubíes, que la miraban tan tranquilos y serenos, le susurraban que se quedara un momento más.

—No he podido evitar notar que eres algo representativo para tu clase —continuó ella—, es increíble lo que tu persona representa entre ustedes, incluso si no eres el delegado. Debes de sentirte orgulloso por eso.

Esperó cinco segundos, no escuchó ninguna respuesta. Dejó pasar quince, y el silencio siguió igual. Ni siquiera sabía el motivo por el que permanecía ahí, en vista de que sólo era ignorada por ese muchacho. Pero aún así, aunque no dijera nada, ese joven la estaba escuchando, y entonces se sentía obligada a permanecer ahí, en ese sitio, en esa banca con ese joven. El silencio le seguía molestando, y entonces desvió la mirada un instante, y buscó algún tema de conversación en la nada del entorno.

—Mírame, maldita sea.

Levantó la cabeza de inmediato al escuchar esa orden, y se giró a ver al joven rubio, que había cruzado los brazos y volteado la cabeza hacia otro lado.

—Mírame y no dejes de hacerlo —le dijo—. Si esta es la primera vez que posas tus ojos en mí, más te vale que no sea la última.


	12. Estrella Doce

**Situación:** Amor prohibido.

 **Personajes:** Kaminari Denki/Chargebolt, Uraraka Ochako/Uravity y Sero Hanta/Cellophane.

_

Nunca antes ninguna chica le hizo temblar, como Uraraka Ochako lo hacía.

Su voz dulce y aguda, con sólo escucharla comenzaba a sonreír, y de repente su día se volvía más alegre. Porque esa chica le agradaba mucho. Era simpática, a diferencia de las demás, Uraraka se llevaba bastante bien con los chicos y todos de sentían cómodos con ella. Incluso la invitaban a divertirse con ellos jugando videojuegos o para hacer alguna locura que seguramente terminaría mal.

Sus mejillas rosadas que adornaban su rostro, eran tan grandes que le hacía lucir la cara un poco redonda, y entonces quería morderlas sólo con los labios. En las pocas veces que había tenido la oportunidad de masajearlas con las yemas de los dedos, Sero había comprobado que eran incluso más suaves de lo que parecían.

Aún recordaba la primera vez, en que al rozar sus manos su corazón se volvió loco, y sintió cosquillas en la nuca. Entonces ambos se voltearon a ver y rieron un poco, y la risa de ella se escuchaba más linda que todas las anteriores, tal vez porque estaba dirigida a él. Y el tiempo pasó, y sin darse cuenta, sus ojos sólo la buscaban a ella. Y los pensamientos dejaron de tener sentido, pues siempre eran copados por el rostro de ella. Y en su corazón, las cosas ardían de pasión al experimentar saltos con sólo saber algo de Uraraka Ochako.

Y Sero tenía ganas de hablar con alguien de ello, quería decirle a alguien lo mucho que le gustaba, lo mucho que se había enamorado, lo mucho que la amaba. Y a veces, se convencía a sí mismo de confesarle sus sentimientos, pues sabía que sería rechazado, pero aún así quería decirle, necesitaba decirle que se había enamorado de ella. Y entonces, la vida le daba una bofetada para que reaccionara, y aparecía Kaminari Denki.

Y entonces, Denki la tomaba de la mano, y entonces Denki la abrazaba, y entonces Denki mordía con sólo los labios sus mejillas, delineaba con las yemas de los dedos el puente de su pequeña nariz, y entonces le besaba los labios. Entonces, entonces Sero caía en cuenta de que se había enamorado de la novia de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Entonces Sero se callaba y devolvía aquella determinación al interior de su cabeza, o a dónde fuera que había aparecido, y la custodiaba en una jaula impenetrable y lanzaba lejos la llave. Sus sentimientos tampoco desaparecían, sólo se volvían aún más fuertes cada segundo que estaba con ella, cada segundo que pensaba en ella, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba ebrio de un amor prohibido.

Y entonces Sero se volteaba en cuanto ellos estaban juntos, pues no soportaba verlos de esa forma, y entonces dolía. Dolían las noches en las que se develaba, mientras su mente le torturaba con el rostro de su amada, y dolían los momentos en que Denki le hablaba de su novia, dolía cada consejo que le daba, dolía su propio silencio, pero el silencio le salvaba de perder a dos de las personas más importantes para él.

Era algo que debía soportar para que el mundo que con tanto esfuerzo había edificado, no se derrumbara en un segundo, por un error que podía evitar. Podría decirse que eso era a lo que temía. Pero ese estulto corazón no podía dejar de amar a Ochako con tanta intensidad, y a su vez, no podía dejar de apreciar tanto a Denki. No podía evitar desear que ambos siguieran a su lado, y no podía evitar temer a dar un traspié y perderlos para siempre.

No, no podía dejar de sentir. Sentía culpa de haber caído en el deseo de un amor prohibido, pero él jamás había pedido semejante tortura. No, nunca pidió enamorarse de ella. No, nunca deseó verla con otros ojos. No, nunca quiso sentir que su cuerpo dejaba de ser suyo cuando la veía. No, no tenía la culpa de nada. Pero él no podía dejar de pensar de que las cosas así eran.

Y entonces Sero calló. Juntó sus labios y tragó sus palabras. Sonrió como siempre, y amarró fuertemente sus impulsos. Y fue él mismo, y buscó desesperadamente ocultar todos los problemas que se habían agolpado en su vida. Y siguió siendo tan sano como era, mientas se esforzaba por buscar la medicina para lo enfermo que lo ponía su situación.

No, Sero jamás había previsto el foso en el había caído. No obstante, iba a salir por su propia cuenta. No quería pedir ayuda y lastimar a aquel que asomara la cabeza hacia adentro.


	13. Estrella Trece

**Situación:** Visita a un familiar lejano.

 **Personajes:** Shimura Nana, Shimura Tenko/Shigaraki Tomura, y el padre de este.

_

Habían cosas que Nana sólo se reservaba para ella misma. Cosas que nadie podía saber, cosas que nadie debía saber. Después de todo, una mujer complicada, con una vida complicada, tenía secretos complicados, que eran más fácil ocultar que explicar.

Ante los ojos de los villanos, era una enemiga peligrosa. Ante los ojos de los ciudadanos, era una heroína capaz y valiente. Ante los ojos de su amigo, Gran Torino, era una compañera en la cual podía confiar. Ante los ojos de Tosinori, era una maestra, una figura con mucha sombra.

Pero ante los ojos de nadie, Shimura Nana era una mujer común, con problemas comunes. O quizás no, quizás era una mujer especial, con problemas especiales. Pero no importaba que ella misma tratara de ocultarlo, disfrazarlo, o dejarlo pasar, no podía no podía ignorar, que ella era una madre.

Una madre temerosa, que como cualquier otra temía por la seguridad de su hijo. No importaba que fuera una mujer imponente y poderosa para la sociedad, sentía que esa fuerza era lo que heriría al ser que más amaba en esa tierra. Y por evitar a toda costa que algo le ocurriese a su hijo, a la persona que la volvía indestructible y frágil a la misma vez, entendió que no podía protegerlo mientras lo sostuviera en sus brazos. Tenía que dejarlo en manos de otra persona, y dejar a esa persona debajo de su capa de héroe, para protegerlo junto al resto del mundo.

Lloró, indudablemente ella lloró el día en que se separó de él. Sin embargo, aunque no pudiese estar a su lado, jamás lo abandonó. Siempre veló por él, y cuidó cada uno de sus pasos. Siempre al pendiente de lo que él y su nueva familia hacían. Los regalos que ella misma le entregaba, los dejaba a los pies de su puerta para que el menor los encontrara. Y entonces Nana volvía a llorar, por no poder entregarle en persona aquellos presentes, cargarlo entre sus brazos y ser llamada mamá, por la persona que le permitía portar ese título.

Y los años transcurrían, su hijo crecía y ella lo miraba crecer. Nunca le dijo a Gran Torino que a veces iba a mirarlo, ni que cuando se sentía débil, ver que él seguía en pie y que seguía con vida, le devolvía todas sus fuerzas perdidas, y llegaba más allá de sus propios límites.

Sin embargo, su obligación con el mundo la habían mantenido ocupada por tanto tiempo, que no se percató del momento en que había perdido todo rastro de su hijo. Trató de encontrarlo, lo intentó por años, pero no tuvo éxito alguno. Simplemente su corazón se había roto, sentía que el alma se le había escapado del cuerpo, y estaba vacía, adolorida, sentía una melancolía terrible a cada día que pasaba, con la cuál, debía de seguir adelante.

Una mañana gris era lo que la acompañaba aquella vez, mientras que en su búsqueda de paz, había salido de casa a tempranas horas. Necesitaba despejar su mente, seguía siendo un ser humano después de todo. La nieve había comenzado a descender tímidamente, acariciándola al posarse sobre su brillante y oscuro cabello. Había caminado mucho sin darse cuenta, alejándose de las calles cercanas a su casa.

Dentro de su tortuosa cabeza, sólo habían problemas, problemas y más problemas. Nacían sin parar en su mente, y revoloteaban en ella como un enjambre enloquecido y le causaba un dolor insufrible. Entonces, todo eso fue interrumpido cuando escuchó a un niño llorar. Rápidamente se giró hacia el sitio de donde provenía ese llanto, y alcanzó a vislumbrar a la distancia, que en un parque en el que nunca había estado antes, se encontraba un pequeño niño de unos tres años llorando cerca de la banqueta. La mujer sintió su corazón enternecerse al ver lo pequeño que era, y tranquilamente se acercó a él.

—Hola —saludó en un tono infantil, mientras doblaba su postura a la altura del menor—, ¿qué pasa, pequeñín?, ¿estás herido?

El menor negó con la cabeza, mientras limpiaba sus ojos de sus propias lágrimas. Entonces se giró y ella miró, un poco embobada, aquellos ojos rojizos que poseía.

—No encuentro a mi papá —le dijo el menor sorbiendo su nariz, mientras que otras lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

—Oh, no llores, dulzura —le dijo acariciando con delicadeza pálidos cabellos celestes, despejando su frente—, yo te ayudaré a encontrar a tu padre. Después de todo, soy una heroína.

El niño asintió con la cabeza. Nana se puso de pie, y le ofreció su mano para que el menor, quién aún no desarrollaba su particularidad, la tomara y comenzaran a caminar por el parque en busca de su padre.

—¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño? —preguntó con dulzura.

—Tenko —le dijo él, mirando con algo de miedo a su alrededor.

—Bueno, Tenko, yo soy Nana, y estoy encantada de conocerte —le dijo, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa cuando el menor volteó a verla—. ¿Dónde fue la última vez que miraste a tu padre?

—En el tobogán. Me distraje un poco y desapareció, así que fui a buscarlo pero no lo encontré.

—No, no, no, muy mal hecho, Tenko —dijo la mujer en un tono de voz algo exagerado, para hacerle reír mientras negada con la cabeza—. Debiste esperar a tu padre en el tobogán, él iba a regresar por ti.

—Perdón…

—No te disculpes por eso, todos nos equivocamos alguna vez, y está bien equivocarnos, siempre y cuando aprendamos de ello. Apuesto a que no volverás a hacer eso, ¿verdad? —el niño negó con la cabeza—. ¿Lo ves? Los errores no son malos, son lecciones que debemos de memorizar y aplicar.

—¿Alguna vez usted se ha equivocado? —preguntó inocentemente mientas alzaba su cabeza, exhibiendo el lunar de su mentón.

—Sí, muchas veces —respondió con la voz ronca tras dejar pasar unos instantes. Esa pregunta había llevado hasta su mente el rostro de su difunto esposo, de cuya muerte siempre se había culpado a sí misma—. Pero está bien, lo importante es que rápidamente busqué un remedio para lo que ocasioné, y también me adelanté para no volver a hacerlo, y eso es lo importante.

Entonces le miró, con una sonrisa aún más grande en los labios, e hizo un poco más fuerte el agarre en sus manos.

—Tal vez aún no entiendas el motivo por el que muchas cosas pasan, tal vez sigas sin entenderlo cuando seas más grande, pero en este mundo, todo tiene un propósito.

—Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que me perdí, para encontrarme con usted?

—Esa es una deducción muy buena —le halagó picando suavemente su nariz—. Tal vez el destino quería que te encontraras conmigo.

Y entonces, en un segundo que detuvo un instante el tiempo, su mirada dio a parar en un hombre joven de cabellos oscuros que se acercaba corriendo a ellos. Su corazón dio un brinco emocionado, y sintió cómo una flor gigante se había dentro de su pecho. Pues jamás, jamás sería capaz de olvidar el rostro de su propio hijo, aquel a quien creyó haber perdido para siempre.

—¡Papá! —exclamó el pequeño mientras corría a abrazarle, soltando la mano de la heroína para ser levantado por el hombre con cariño.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? —cuestionó el mayor claramente aliviado, pasando una de sus manos por los cabellos de su hijo para después besar su frente—. No vuelvas a asustarme de ese modo, ¿entendido?

El menor negó con la cabeza, antes de ser abrazado nuevamente por su padre por un instante, mientras este le decía lo mucho que se alegraba de que estuviera bien.

—Muchas gracias por cuidar de él —se giró a la mujer que miraba perpleja la escena. Se acercó a ella, haciendo que su corazón brincara emocionado a cada paso que daba, y le dedicó una sonrisa—. Lamento las molestias, en verdad.

—¡Papá, ella es mi heroína! —le dijo el niño mirando emocionado a la mujer.

—Y la mía —completó él—. Juro que me habría muerto si algo te ocurría —después de eso, volvió a mirarle, a la espera de una respuesta por parte de ella.

Nana simplemente le miró con los ojos cristalizados, se llevó una mano a los labios mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, y con la otra se atrevió a acariciar la mejilla del hombre, como si este fuera un espejismo a punto de desaparecer para siempre. Después negó con la cabeza, tratando de retener su impulso por abrazarlo, y dirigió su mano a los cabellos de él, mirando con admiración al hombre en el que se había convertido, y entonces entendió que todo, todo lo que había vivido, valió la pena.

—No fue ninguna molestia —le dijo con la voz ronca, a causa de los sollozos que se esforzaba por ocultar—, es mi trabajo, después de todo.

—Gracias —le dijo el contrario, aún sin entender la actitud peculiar de la mujer, pero aún así le tomó la mano, y dejó que acariciara nuevamente su mejilla—, de no ser por usted, habría muerto de la angustia.

—Entiendo lo agobiante que debe ser perder a un hijo. Yo pasé por algo similar hace mucho tiempo.

—Espero que su hijo esté bien.

La mayor tomó aire, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir más velozmente, y sus emociones se desbordaban con cada una. Tenía ganas de abrazarlo fuertemente, de tomar a su nieto en sus manos y besarle las mejillas, tenía ganas de hacer una escena, una que cualquier madre haría al encontrar a un hijo extraviado. Pero eso no pasó. Hizo una pausa y asintió con la cabeza una y otra vez.

—Lo está, está de maravilla.

—¿Se encuentra bien?, ¿necesita un pañuelo? —preguntó el hombre pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien, sólo es un poco de alergia por este clima —dijo ella, apartando finalmente la mano de la cálida piel de su hijo, temiendo que esa fuera la última vez que pudiese tocarla. Aún así, sabía que lo correcto era que así fuera.

Aquel encuentro finalizó con otro agradecimiento, y una invitación para volver a verse por parte de él. Ella dio una respuesta afirmativa bastante vacía, y se retiró del lugar, despidiéndose una última vez de aquel adorable niño con la mano.

«Aquella vez, ese niño dijo que el destino hizo que se perdiera para encontrarse conmigo. Pero en realidad, era yo quien debía reunirme con ellos».


End file.
